Welcome to the Jungle
by Celestia0909
Summary: A fault Portkey. Two kids who can't climb down a tree. A case of mistaken identity. And a very unlucky day for Charlie Weasley.


Sunday June 11, 3:46PM

Charlie frowned as he looked around him, and quickly realised that something had gone terribly, horribly wrong. He had never been much of a fan of the colour green. Green reminded him of the Slytherin robes and boogers. Green reminded him of vegetables and grass - the former of which, he hated.

So, imagine his complete and utter horror at finding that he was surrounded by it.

Above his head, below his feet, on his left side and on his right, he was enveloped by _green_. Green leaves, green vines, a dense green canopy above him. He felt rather claustrophobic where he stood. He wanted to curl up and cry rather than try to use his wits to figure out where he was; but then again, sometimes he had a penchant for being dramatic. Or so his parents said.

He wasn't stupid of course, he knew he was in a rainforest. But how he arrived here, he hadn't the faintest clue. One minute he'd grabbed the Portkey, a manky old hat, that he thought would take him to the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole - and the next, he'd landed face first on a giant, overgrown tree root.

All he wanted was to get home in time for Christmas.

Charlie sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair and frowned as something slithered underneath a nearby tree root. He was completely buggered. The Portkey had been more turbulent than it usually was.

His mum and dad were expecting him at least an hour ago; and she would be furious at his not having shown up at The Burrow when he'd promised, and without a word.

It was only then that Charlie realised just how stupid he'd been. He was a sodding wizard after all! He could just Apparate home if his wand was still with him.

He whipped his wand out of his back pocket, heart racing with hope at the prospect of being transported home so soon, but was quickly brought back to earth at the sight of his mangled wand. The piece of wood had somehow been snapped in two, and the only thing tethering the two pieces together was the dragon heartstring that hung limply between both ends.

If he thought he was in trouble before, he was definitely staring down the dragon's throat now.

Charlie sighed as a light breeze rustled the canopy above him and a loud, reptilian, screech echoed in the distance, followed by loud steps. It would be dusk soon, and if he didn't find the Portkey soon, he would have to face the prospect of being in the rainforest in the dark.

There was nothing to be done about it, he _had_ to find a way home. And the only way to do it was by finding the blasted Portkey that had gotten him here in the first place.

Welcome to the bloody jungle indeed.

* * *

Sunday June 11, 7:58PM

His feet ached, his stomach was growling, and his skin felt burnt as trudged through the seemingly endless muddle of tree roots, vines, and low hanging branches. He'd encountered three snakes and countless spiders as he battled his way through the rainforest.

He'd been walking for hours, and the only thing around him had been the colour green, at least until the sun had disappeared a few hours ago. Now he was in the dark, save for a tiny fire he'd somehow managed to conjure without magic.

"Bloody hell," he muttered as he tripped over a particularly large tree root and fell, not for the first time today, face first onto the soft leaf-strewn undergrowth. Great, he could add a sore nose and dirty face to the growing list of complaints he had about the jungle too.

Frustrated, hungry, tired and honestly wishing he had already found the manky old Portkey, Charlie groaned as he rubbed his nose and sat on the ground, his back flush against an enormous tree trunk.

When he'd woken up this morning, he had no idea he'd be stuck in the middle of a rainforest in just a handful of hours' time.

"Hey!"

Charlie frowned, he thought he'd just heard a voice.

"Hey you Dr Grant!"

There it was again, surely he wasn't imagining it? He'd heard of people experiencing mirages in the desert, but he was in a rainforest. That sort of thing didn't happen here. Did it?

"Dr Grant - we're up here!"

Charlie looked wildly around him, he was sure he looked a bit like an idiot, glancing around him for whoever had spoken.

"Who are you" He shouted back.

Silence was his answer and Charlie huffed, certain that he had imagined the whole thing. Something rustled in the bushes around him and the hairs on the back of his neck prickled as a flash of movement caught his eye.

He was lucky he hadn't stumbled across anything, but the odd snake every now and then, while he'd been gallivanting around the forest. But he remembered faintly that he'd heard loud reptilian screeches just hours ago - screeches that no doubt belonged to a creature far more menacing than a snake.

He had tamed and herded dragons before, he had the burn marks to prove it, but whatever was prowling around was surely something he'd not encountered before - and it was _that _that worried him now.

"Dr Grant, you'd better come up here unless you want to be dino chow!" Another voice, a young girl's, shouted at him as the ground shook beneath him. Something was coming.

Charlie frowned and looked up at the branches of the tree next to him and his jaw hung open at the sight of two silhouettes huddled together on a thick branch about halfway up the tree. The ground shook even harder as the trees and vines rustled and swayed around him. He had to hurry.

And without any urging Charlie climbed up the tree as another loud screech, almost dragon-like in sound, shook the leaves around him. Never mind the fact that he wasn't Dr Grant, and the fact that this whole ordeal was slowly starting to unravel like the plot to his favourite dinosaur movie - Jurassic Park.

* * *

Sunday June 11, 8:15PM

"This is crazy," Charlie muttered to himself as he shook his head. None of this was real.

If the children on the branch opposite him were telling the truth, then he had somehow found his way into Jurassic Park. Which was both ridiculous and impossible, because Jurassic Park was a sodding _movie_. A _movie _made _by_ the Muggles, starring Muggles, and with fake robotic dinosaurs.

"I-it's just not possible, this is supposed to be a movie!" He said, his voice higher-pitched as his anxiety began to rise. He loved adventures, but only if he had a map with him and if it was within the confines of reality - both of which, this wasn't.

"A movie? We're not in a movie. Our grandfather owns this park, and we're supposed to be here for the weekend," Lex said, her brows furrowed. "And _you're_ Dr Grant, you're supposed to know everything about dinosaurs, aren't you?"

"I-I'm not Dr Grant!" Charlie squeaked. "My name's Charlie, Charlie Weasley."

"_No," _the boy, Tim said. "You're Dr Grant, you saved us from the T-Rex."

"I did no such thing, I think I'd remember if I saw a T-Rex up close!" His heart was pounding and his underarms and palms were sweaty. Not only was he stuck in a rainforest, in Jurassic Park to be exact, and completely lost - he was now being mistaken for Dr Grant by two children who clearly adored him.

Speaking of whom, Tim and Lex whispered to one another, every now and then glancing at him. No doubt they were gossiping about him, or talking about how mad he was.

"I think I've heard of this before," Lex spoke up. "Like when some adults have PSDT? When they've been super stressed about something, and then can't remember what's happened or don't want to."

"I think you mean PTSD," Charlie clarified.

"Yeah, I think you have that."

"I do _not_."

* * *

Saturday June 12, 5:45AM

Charlie was woken by something wet and rough brushing against his face. He tried to flick it off but the long slithery thing only curled around his head tighter. He groaned as he tried to roll over to be rid of it, but was unsuccessful and instead woke up as the long slithery thing constricted uncomfortably around his neck.

He opened his eyes and wanted to scream at the sight of huge black beady eyes staring down at him from above. He doubted he was dead, surely dying was more peaceful that what he was feeling now. He tried to get what seemed to be the animal's tongue off his neck and face, but instead it only tightened around him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lex stirring and he waved his arms around, hoping to get her attention. When she finally did look in his direction, she screamed and woke her brother up, who seemed to have a more mellow reaction to the situation. He recalled that of the two, Tim was the less panicky in the movie.

Not that he believed he was in the movie.

"If you stay still it'll think you're just a branch and go away," Tim whispered as he nodded towards the dinosaur.

Eventually the dinosaur got bored and left, exactly as TIm had said.

He took a huge intake of breath and sat up as he watched the dinosaur walking away, rustling the tree canopy as it did. Behind it, there were at least ten others grazing on leaves and branches and Charlie couldn't believe that he was seeing real dinosaurs.

At least, they certainly _looked_ like real dinosaurs.

"Wait a minute, those are Brontosauruses!" Tim said excitedly before he frowned. "I mean uh, wait they're _Broncho_sauruses."

Charlie nodded, he wouldn't have a clue if Tim was right or not. Almost as soon as Tim stopped speaking, the herd of Bronchosauruses began to make whale-like sounds that echoed across the rainforest.

"Sounds like they're singing," Charlie added. "Maybe we should join them." He nudged Tim and began to mimic the sounds of the dinosaurs. For a moment the herd stopped before they started again, almost in response to his and Tim's calls.

"Stop it! Stop! They'll come _here_." Lex whispered, panicked. She looked pale and frightened, her eyes wide. Clearly the encounter she'd had with the T-Rex had shaken her more than it had TIm. "They're monsters, they'll eat us!"

"No they won't!" Tim replied, "They're omnivores."

"Omnivores?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're vegetarian, like _you_!"

Thank Merlin for Tim. If he hadn't been around, Charlie would probably have been in the same state as Lex.

"Still though, we should go now - our grandfather will be waiting for us," Lex said, directing the last part of her sentence to Charlie.

Charlie's heart sank at the idea that he'd have to be torn away from the dinosaurs, but the thought of being back home sounded better. Not that he didn't _like _Jurassic Park - it was one of his favourite Muggle movies. But that was the point - it was his favourite _movie. _As far as a real-life experience, he'd rather be at home.

"Yeah alright, do you two know how to climb down?"

"No," they both said in unison.

Merlin, these Muggle children were odd. What kind of child didn't know how to climb down a tree?

* * *

Saturday June 12, 4:34PM

"Where'd you get that hat?" Charlie shouted at a man wearing a manky, dusty, old hat. "I've been looking for that!"

The man turned and Charlie almost tripped over his own feet. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible!

"Alan? Who is that?" The woman next to him asked. She put all her weight on one leg and looked dishevelled.

"I have no idea." Dr Alan Grant, the _real_ one, frowned as he stared at Charlie, his face partially obscured by the old hat that was actually a Portkey. "Who are you?"

"I'm Charlie," he said, exasperated and tired. He'd been running around the rainforest, climbing fences, and running from dinosaurs for almost twelve hours at this point, and he just wanted to snatch the old hat from Alan Grant's head and go home.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Dr Satler!" Two voices, Lex's and Tim's, shouted as they ran towards the woman with blonde hair and a botched leg. Charlie smiled as they engulfed her in a hug and he sighed, knowing that he needn't feel guilty about leaving them behind.

"Ho-did you take them here?" Grant asked him, his face relieved.

"Yeah, I did. Odd thing is though, they thought _I _was _you_."

Grant frowned, "That _is_ odd, Ellie thought I was a stranger at first."

"Really?" Grant nodded, his expression perplexed. "I think it might have something to do with that hat you're wearing."

Grant took his hat off, and Charlie watched as Ellie, Tim, and Lex began to run towards two empty cars, "What's so special about this hat?"

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you."

"Well, considering the fact I thought dinosaurs were extinct until yesterday, I think you might be surprised."

Charlie scoffed at that and huffed out a breath, "I'm not from here."

"Well I think that much is obvious."

He shook his head, "No, I mean I'm not from _here_. This place. This world."

"Is this a joke? Did Malcolm put you up to this?" Grant looked sceptical as he held the hat with both hands and his thumbs fiddled with the edges of it.

"No I'm serious, I'm a wizard."

"A wizard? Like from Lord of the Rings?"

"I don't know what that is but sure, yeah. I can do magic."

"Right." The ground shook beneath them and Charlie heard an almighty roar that sounded frighteningly familiar to the T-Rex they'd encountered in a field a few hours ago. "We should go now."

Dr Grant gestured towards the two idle cars where the children and Ellie were waiting, but Charlie didn't move.

"You have to give me the hat," he insisted as the ground shook even more and birds flew from the canopies of the trees. "I can't get home without it."

"You're crazy! Just come with me - we still have time!" Dr Grant hissed as he looked to and from the forest and Charlie. Obviously, Charlie wasn't the only one worried about what was coming towards them.

"Give me the sodding hat!"

The ground shook harder as something enormous came closer towards them. Dr Grant looked at the forest, then back at him, and then at the hat. He seemed frozen for a minute as he weighed up his options, before he finally looked back up at Charlie and sighed.

"You're crazy, but here you go anyway." He offered him the hat and Charlie took it eagerly. "It's not too late to come with us? I'm sure we can find a way to get you back to wherever you're from?"

He shook his head, "Nah I'm alright, but you won't be if you don't go."

The T-Rex roared again and the hairs on the back of Charlie's neck stood in anticipation. This hat had better work, otherwise he really _would_ be dino chow.

"Alright Charlie, here we go."

He shut his eyes and thought of home as he gripped onto the Portkey. His worry and anxiety grew and grew when nothing happened and Charlie muttered under his breath, until finally it began to vibrate. He opened his eyes and grinned as a Velociraptor ran past him, and he watched Dr Grant get into the car.

As the ground shook underneath him once more, he was suddenly lifted into the air and spun in hundreds of violent, tight, circles. Hopefully the Portkey was taking him to where he wanted to go this time.

* * *

**A/N**

**WORD COUNT: 2,662**

* * *

**The Houses Competition**

House: Lions

Subject: History of Magic

Category: Standard

Prompt/s: [Crossover] Jurassic Park

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

House: Gryffindor

Subject: Psychiatry

Task: #5: Friday the 13th - Write about a lucky/unlucky day.


End file.
